La última lluvia
by Fata.Banshee
Summary: La lluvia era capaz de lavar sus penas, pero sólo ella parecía ser capaz de llevarse el dolor, el miedo y la oscuridad. Draco&Ginny One-shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen le perteneces a doña J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La última lluvia.**

El lago se perdía entre la oscuridad y la lluvia, al igual que sus miradas.

Las caricias de aquellas gotas de lluvia eran cada día más suaves, pero aún seguían lavando sus penas, aún apaciguaban el dolor.

Ambos estaban sentados allí. Jamás decían mucho, pero sabían que de algún modo u otro estaban conectados.

Descubrieron sus silencios, reconocían la tristeza, la alegría y la nostalgia de cada uno por el modo en que miraban la lluvia al caer, por cómo cerraban sus ojos al sentirla. Respiraban despacio, rápido, entrecortado, de modos tan distintos como distintos eran sus pesares y alegrías cada noche. No, nunca hablaron mucho, y de todas aquellas noches que pasaron juntos ni siquiera hubo un roce. No era necesario. La misma lluvia que la bañaba a ella también le bañaba a él y sabía que él la sentía así como ella lo sentía a él.

Draco miró al cielo. Lo sabía, desde aquella tercera noche con ella bajo la lluvia se había encargado de investigarlo cada día. ¿Cuántos días más llovería?

_-¿No tienes miedo de que diga que sales por las noches sin permiso?_ –le había preguntado.

_-Tú no me delatarás_ –respondió Ginny sin más, a lo que Draco alzó una ceja-. _Has visto mi talento con el bate._

La vio cerrar los ojos allí sentada en el suelo, mientras levantaba su cara en dirección al cielo para sentir mejor la lluvia, y se preguntó cómo sería recibir una sonrisa suya.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado muchas noches desde aquel tercer encuentro, a Draco le sorprendía de igual manera cada noche que la veía llegar.

Se paró y la observó una vez más, sentada allí con la vista hacia el lago. Fotografió en su mente aquel momento, así como hacía con todos los demás. Y Ginny comprendió, ya no habría más noches de lluvia. Giró su cabeza hacia él y alcanzó a capturar sus ojos con los de ella antes de que se marchara.

Volteó hacia el lago, y su respiración se tornó angustiosa. No quería verlo alejarse, y sin embargo no podía parar de pensarlo, paso a paso, siendo tragado por la oscuridad. Cada noche podía sentir el miedo embargarlo cuando sus ojos se perdían, el mismo miedo que ella sentía al saber que se alejaba y que ella ya no podría estar allí para acompañarlo.

Una brisa acarició su cabello, trayendo el horror de saberse perdido. Ella no podía dejar que él se marchara. No podía dejar que la oscuridad lo poseyera como la había poseído a ella.

Se paró con rapidez. _No, Draco._ Y corrió para alcanzarlo.

Tomó su brazo e hizo que parara. Draco sintió que su corazón se detenía, aquella era la primera vez de todas aquellas noches que Ginny lo tocaba. Se volteó para mirarla, y allí estaba ella, con esos ojos que ardían entre la lluvia, pero esta vez parecía haber más, algo más.

Ella lo soltó con la misma rapidez con que lo tocó, pero no para alejarse, sino para abrazarlo.

Sus brazos lo rodearon mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

_¿Quién te cuidará? _Ella recordaba aquellas noches en soledad, sin nadie excepto el miedo y el dolor._ ¿Tendrás a alguien?_ Ginny lo abrazó aún más. Le dolía. ¿Quién lo protegería? Si no era ella, ¿quién?

Draco no podía reaccionar, a pesar del frío que hacía pudo sentir un oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo. Sus brazos jamás le parecieron tan estorbosos, caían sin sentido alguno mientras los de ella parecían haber sido hechos para ello, para abrazarlo.

_Ginny. _Sus finos labios se movieron sin emitir sonido alguno.

¿Cómo ocultar sus ganas de abrazarla si hasta el latido de su corazón parecía delatarlo? Vio la lluvia caer una vez más y apretó los puños. ¿Por qué? Hasta la lluvia podía tocarla, acariciarla. ¿Por qué entonces él no podía?

¡Oh! ¡Cada noche de lluvia con ella era una tentación!

La primera noche, Ginny había llegado con un bate de Quidditch al lago. Estaba tan enojada y concentrada lanzando piedras al lago con ayuda del bate que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba allí hasta que le habló.

_-Por el bien de los dos espero que no estés molestando al Calamar Gigante._

Al parecer ella decidió que su presencia no le molestaba, pues siguió lanzando piedras hasta que se hartó. Se preguntó qué tan desagradable debía ser para recibir un golpe de ella, pero antes de decidir averiguarlo Ginny ya se marchaba.

No. Ella nunca se marchaba. Primero fue curiosidad y luego algo más. Había algo en la forma en que Draco observaba el lago que le inquietaba, por eso se ocultó luego de fingir irse aquella primera noche. Luego descubrió que había algo en la forma en que Draco miraba todas las cosas.

Pasó una tarde entera preparando la poción más complicada que encontró para evitar enfermarse, y esperó que aquello fuese bastante para todos los días de lluvia.

La segunda noche ocurrió una semana después, al menos para Draco. Ella iba allí todas las noches, sentía la lluvia recorrer su cuerpo en un lugar lo suficientemente oculto para no ser vista por él, lo suficientemente cerca para poder observarlo. Aquella octava noche estaba otra vez furiosa, y decidió que no le importaba que Draco la viese nuevamente lanzar piedras al lago.

_¿Funciona? _–preguntó él, después de un rato.

Ginny lanzó una última piedra antes de observarlo. Supuso que él también tendría cosas por las cuales sentirse enfadado, así que, sin decir nada, le extendió el bate. Draco dudó antes de caminar hacia ella. Sus finos dedos se cerraban con decisión alrededor del bate. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al tocarlos, aún así fue muy cuidadoso de no hacerlo.

Sí. Funcionaba.

Draco elevó sus brazos aún con la mirada perdida en la lluvia. Sus manos estaban ya a centímetros de la espalda de Ginny, pero no pudo abrazarla. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se alejara? ¿Qué pasaría si descubría que no quería soltarla más? No, él no podía abrazarla. Sentirla no hacía más que aumentar el dolor de no poder tocarla nunca más.

La cuarta noche Ginny decidió que quería nadar en el lago. No llevaba el uniforme, sólo un camisón largo para dormir y un gran chal.

Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver cómo el lago se traga la delicada figura de Ginny. Quiso decirle que parara, que volviera. No pudo. Intentó entonces no perder de vista aquel camisón blanco.

Un paso, otro paso, y tuvo la horrible sensación de que no era ella quien se alejaba, sino que él.

Ginny paró cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura. Cerró los ojos y supo que recordaría aquellas noches por siempre. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se zambulló bajo la fría agua del lago que parecía capaz de congelarlo todo, incluso sus miedos.

Draco aguantó la respiración junto con ella. Uno, dos, tres… el miedo no le permitió seguir contando, aún así no respiró. ¿Dónde estaba? Ya no podía distinguirla. La necesidad de respirar fue más grande, y al mismo tiempo en que volvía a inhalar aquel frío aire la vio salir a la superficie. El pecho le dolía, pero ya no sentía el miedo. Ella dejó que la lluvia y el lago la bañaran de paz una vez más antes de salir.

Ginny escuchaba el corazón de Draco latir. Rápido, muy rápido. Tan rápido como el suyo propio.

_Te cuidaré. Te cuidaré. No sólo de lluvia son las noches._

Se maldijo así misma. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? ¡Por Merlín! Se suponía que ella estaba en Gryffindor, ¿entonces por qué no era valiente y le decía que ella estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo? Ella se aseguraría de que él estuviese bien. Él no lo sabía, no sabía qué tan horrible era la oscuridad a la que se estaba avecinando.

_Draco, Draco, Draco. _Se repetía mientras se aferraba aún más a él.

La quinta noche ella decidió que sentarse no bastaba. La vio correr, saltar y bailar descalza. Acompañada nuevamente de aquel camisón blanco ya gastado. Extendía sus manos al cielo y parecía abrazar la lluvia. Y giraba, giraba y todo parecía girar junto con ella. Draco sentía como su propio mundo la rodeaba. Sabía que ella volaba en cada salto, en cada giro, en cada brisa, y se preguntó cómo sería volar como ella lo hacía._ ¿Cómo sería volar contigo?_

Ambos corazones latían al mismo ritmo, al mismo tiempo. Ginny comprendió que lo que fuese que ella estuviese sintiendo, él también lo sentía.

Se separó de él para mirarlo y sus manos, aún detrás de ella, la rozaron.

-Vendrán más noches de lluvia, Draco –Ginny lo dijo con tal convencimiento que él casi lo creyó. _Draco._ Su propio nombre jamás le pareció tan hermoso.

Ginny alzó sus manos para tomar con ellas su rostro pálido, mojado por la lluvia. Lo miraba a los ojos, intentando hacerle entender.

-No –Ginny. Aquel nombre quedó sin pronunciar-, no vendrán. No vendrán.

Sintió como su garganta se anudaba y tuvo miedo.

_No te alejes, no te alejes. Si te vas ya no podré salvarte. ¡Díselo! Draco, la oscuridad…_

-Entonces –volvió a insistir-, entonces nosotros haremos que llueva.

Ginny se paró de puntillas y con sus manos acercó el rostro de Draco al suyo.

Todas aquellas noches se hicieron una. Draco la recordó durmiendo, apoyada en un árbol desprovisto de hojas. Tarareando una canción que sonaba casi como la lluvia al caer. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sabiendo que ella podía ver un poco más allá que los demás. Riendo una noche en que el barro le jugó una mala pasada y la botó al suelo. Recostada en el pasto, volviéndose una con la Tierra.

-Di que sí, di que haremos llover –los ojos de ella, le parecía a Draco, eran los únicos capaces de mantener el fuego en un día lluvioso. Arrebatadores, dulces, pasivos, inquietos, tristes, perdidos. No importaba cuál fuese la expresión, siempre podía encontrar fuego en ellos.

Draco quiso decirle que sí, que sí podían, que si ella quería todos los días serían lluviosos, porque cada día él rogaba al cielo porque así fuera, pero la realidad volvió a él.

-No, no podemos –un dolor punzante en su pecho creció con cada palabra pronunciada.

_No puedo abrazarte, Ginny. Ni siquiera me atrevo a pronunciar tu nombre. No puedo, no puedo hacer llover para ti._

Ginny cerró sus ojos mientras apegaba su frente a la de él. Algo muy dentro se estaba rompiendo, y dolía. Dolía tanto.

_La nieve será fría, Ginny, lo sé. Pero después tendrás primavera, lo prometo. El verano vendrá para ti, borrará las noches de lluvia y sonreirás. Serás feliz, lo sé._

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, tomó sus delicadas manos que aún presionaban su rostro y las alejó de él.

Lo vio alejarse, alejarse hacia la oscuridad. No había luz allá donde él iba. Sin luz ella no podría encontrarlo, no podría. Sus piernas cedieron ante la realidad y cayó al suelo, de rodillas. El dolor que sintió al caer desapareció, mitigado por uno mucho más agudo, uno que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

Lo vio muerto. Lo vio en Azkabán. Lo vio sin alma. Y luego dejó de verlo.

_No puedes, Ginny. No puedes jugar Quidditch. ¡No, Ginny! Estás muy pequeña. Decisión, muchacha, la varita jamás responderá a una mano que tiembla. Deja eso, es peligroso. No, no puedes, no puedes._

Ella podía, claro que podía. Siempre había podido.

Abrió los ojos y rogó porque no fuese demasiado tarde mientras corría hacia él.

Draco caminaba sin poder ir rápido. Sentía como sus pies le pesaban, como si de pronto lo hubiesen encadenado. Paró, asustado. Su respiración se entrecortó y sintió el miedo. Miró hacia el frente. Sabía dónde estaba, sabía la dirección al castillo y aún así, se sentía perdido.

Quiso dar vuelta y correr hacia ella, ella que era la única luz en aquella noche inmensa.

Y cuando al fin lo hizo, cuando al fin se decidió a voltear, la vio correr, corría hacia él.

Draco la miró a los ojos y supo que ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse aquella noche ni ninguna otra.

Ginny supo que él jamás podría llevarla consigo a su lado, supo que lo que se avecinaba debía enfrentarlo solo, y a pesar de todo, lo entendió. Pero debía darle luz, aunque fue un poco de luz. Así, en las noches más oscuras, él podría encontrar aquel camino nuevamente, sin importar qué tan absoluta la oscuridad fuese.

Dio un paso hacia él y fue suficiente para poder alcanzar nuevamente con sus manos el suave rostro de él.

Intentó resistirse, decirle que bastaba con que lo mirara una vez más, explicarle que no soportaría probar sus labios sólo aquella noche. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Ginny se acercó aún más.

Y lo besó. Sus labios eran fríos y no reaccionaban, pero ella no se rindió. Ella jamás se rendía.

_Un latido, dos latidos._ Acarició su rostro, sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

_Tres latidos, cuatro latidos. _Hizo suyo aquel cabello cuyo color platinado oscurecía con la lluvia.

_Cinco latidos, seis latidos. _La fría brisa nocturna los acarició a ambos una vez más. Una última vez.

_Siete latidos, ocho latidos._

Reaccionó, supo muy adentro que Ginny le estaba regalando la única manera de que los días de lluvia nunca terminaran, de que fuesen eternos.

Sus labios lo rozaban con dulzura, con necesidad, con esperanza. Él podía sentir su corazón latir junto con el de Ginny. Podía sentir lo que ella sentía, y la oscuridad se iba. Sólo era ella, él y la lluvia.

Aquella oleada de calor lo recorría nuevamente y supo que todo estaría bien.

Probó sus labios, los hizo suyos armonizando en aquel beso todo lo que estaba sintiendo y comprendió que jamás hubiese soportado toda una vida sin ellos.

Y la abrazó, de algún modo, supo cómo hacerlo. La envolvió en sus brazos y la elevó a su altura.

Sí, volaba. Volaba con ella. El miedo se iba, se marchaba de él. La paz llegaba, la podía sentir llenando su alma.

No supo cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus labios, pero cuando se separaron había dejado de llover. Ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, Draco sabía que ya no había necesidad de mirar al cielo para buscar un segundo de tranquilidad, aquel momento lo era todo, era lo que los había llevado a perderse en la lluvia cada noche.

Ella abrió sus brillantes ojos marrones para él y le sonrió. Los días soleados jamás habían iluminado tanto su vida como aquella sonrisa lo hacía aquella noche. Era felicidad pura, esperanza. Ginny sabía que él jamás le pertenecería a la oscuridad por muy cerca de ésta que estuviese. Jamás.

La nieve vino y lo cubrió todo, pero no fue capaz de borrar las noches de lluvia. En sus momentos más oscuros, Draco las rememoraba y la paz volvía a él.

Ya no estaba perdido.

* * *

Este one-shot fue creado para _Bajo tu estación_ de la comunidad en español de Draco y Ginny en livejournal. Y excepto por la lluvia, no es nada parecido al que empecé hace ya casi un año. Ni al que luego recomencé hace unos meses. Lo que quiero decir es que comencé escribiendo algo, luego retomé ese inicio y cambié la historia, pero ésta… ésta de aquí es la que más me gusta. A pesar de que está meses fuera de plazo, sabía quedebía terminarla. Lo que no escribí en todo el año lo logré escribir en un día. Ni siquiera puedo creer que haya escrito mi primer one-shot.

Esta historia se puede situar, según yo, en cualquier año en el que Ginny y Draco estuvieron en Hogwarts. No lo escribí pensando en un año en concreto. (:

Es cierto que a veces suele ser cansadora y bastante molesta, pero siempre he sentido un especial cariño por la lluvia. Cerrar los ojos y saber que no lloras sola.

A pesar de que la canción que más me ayudó con la melodía a escribir este one-shot fue Anywhere (la primera vez que la escuché fue por Daga, una amiga del forito al que pertenezco. Ella escribió un songfic con aquella canción, así que desde el primer momento en que la escuché sabía que era un D&G. Este one-shot está escrito sin prestarle atención a la letra de la canción, sólo me guié por la melodía y el ritmo que lleva), no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella frase de Who wants to live forever?

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._


End file.
